<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>chip on my shoulder (it reminds me of you) by PaiPai</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25041862">chip on my shoulder (it reminds me of you)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaiPai/pseuds/PaiPai'>PaiPai</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Soul Eater</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Feelings, Fluff, GAY GAY GAY, Kisses, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Other characters mentioned - Freeform, Pretty much just self-indulgent</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:41:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,605</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25041862</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaiPai/pseuds/PaiPai</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kid and Black★Star have some late-night talks, and maybe somebody says a little more than they thought they'd ever admit out loud. </p><p>a.k.a. Fluffy boys having late-night talks about feelings and smooches.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Black Star/Death the Kid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>160</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>chip on my shoulder (it reminds me of you)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Inspired by this OTP prompt on Tumblr;</p><p>Person A: “What’s your most precious memory?”</p><p>Person B: “…..Honestly? That time when we sat in that shitty little car park late at night, eating those disgusting chips you love so much.”</p><p>Person A: “…..Seriously? Why?”</p><p>Person B: “Because that was the first time I ever saw you smile for real.”</p><p>This absolutely just made me think of DeathStar the moment I saw it, so I couldn't resist.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Black★Star hesitated, which was an unfamiliar occurrence in and of itself, before knocking on Kid's door. </p><p> </p><p>"Black★Star, you know you can come in," Kid called from inside the room, "You normally just barge in anyways."</p><p> </p><p>The assassin opened the door slowly, shutting it behind him as quietly as possible. The only light that illuminated the room was the moonlight peering through Kid's thin curtains and the small lamp on the bedside table. Everything seemed to be as still as the world outside where Death City was silent as most people slept. Black★Star could almost hear Patty's faint snoring from a few rooms down, hoping that Kid's weapons were heavy sleepers. </p><p> </p><p>"Why are you still awake?" Black★Star blurted out, staring at the shinigami. </p><p> </p><p>Kid shut the book he had been reading, placing it on the table to his left, "I could ask the same of you." </p><p> </p><p>"I just..." A tanned hand ran through messy hair before settling across his face, fingers dragging across the slight bags under his eyes, "I feel helpless, man. And, my mind isn't letting me sleep." </p><p> </p><p>Kid's eyes softened, reaching over and patting the empty side to the bed. "If we're gonna talk, you're better off sitting down, 'kay?" </p><p> </p><p>Black★Star's hand fell from his face, green eyes lacking their usual sheen. Within a few short strides, he found himself atop Kid's sheets. "Can I talk to you?"</p><p> </p><p>The smaller boy quietly laughed, the side of his mouth quirked up into a small grin, "I quite literally owe you my life several times over, and you're one of the few friends I've ever had in my life. I'm pretty sure I can take the time to talk to you." </p><p> </p><p>"That was a dumb question, wasn't it?"</p><p> </p><p>"Very dumb, Black★Star."</p><p> </p><p>The lighthearted mood soon settled, Black★Star feeling the weight of the room and of Kid's intense gold eyes. "You know, you say you owe me cause I've saved your life, but in reality- I've never saved shit."</p><p> </p><p>Kid's brows furrowed, leaning towards Black★Star in confusion as the other continued, "From the very minute I get to know someone, I feel threatened. I pick fights cause I'm scared someone is really gonna overthrow me, gonna make everyone realize how shit I am. And, whenever my friends get hurt, I can't do anything!" </p><p> </p><p>"You know that isn't true." Kid interrupted, raising his other hand to silence Black★Star, "Trust me when I say I understand that your anxieties can take a hold of your mind and even warp your perception of events and reality. It's a form of madness itself, understand?" </p><p> </p><p>Golden eyes never wavered from green, the former leaning closer to the latter and placing a hand on their shoulder. "Because how I see it, you've saved all our asses. How many fights have you had to cover for Maka and Soul, hm? How many fights have you had to save my ass because I get stuck in my head and put my own weapons in danger too? Hell, even the Book of Eibon, remember?" </p><p> </p><p>Black★Star inhaled sharply, holding onto his breath as Kid finished his passionate explanation. He became hyper-aware of the cold hand on his shoulder that made his skin tingle underneath, lithe fingers that should've been calloused from countless battles that instead were as soft as every other part of the shinigami resting against him. </p><p> </p><p>Unlike the previous lull in their conversation, the silence that now settled felt thick. Black★Star's skin just felt ever warmer, and a small droplet of sweat beaded at the back of his neck. The assassin bitterly noted that Kid could 100% hear how fast his heart was beating from the tension and proximity. </p><p> </p><p>"There's a reason everyone calls me stupid, you know. I don't like to think, but it's not cause I can't. I don't like hearing what my brain has to say." Black★Star dryly chuckled, trying to change the subject. </p><p> </p><p>"Then, can I hear what's in your mind?" Kid said after a long pause, words said as deliberately as they must've been planned on his tongue. </p><p> </p><p>Black★Star leaned back, realizing how incredibly close he and Kid had come. With his head against the wooden headboard, the nervous pressure in his chest somewhat relieved. '<em>Damn... this boy is going to make me explode.' </em></p><p> </p><p>The shinigami also felt his cheeks flush when Black★Star moved away, realizing that he'd been moments shy of just caging the other against the headboard. </p><p> </p><p>"Kid?" The smaller nodded, listening intently to the assassin, "What's your most precious memory?"</p><p> </p><p>“…Honestly? That time when we sat in that shitty little car park late at night, eating those disgusting chips you love so much.”</p><p> </p><p>Black★Star huffed, playfully crossing his arms, "Salt and vinegar chips require a refined ass pallet, and I guess you just aren't awesome enough to understand them." </p><p> </p><p>Golden eyes were rolled, but Kid's fake annoyance was easily betrayed by the small smile on his face. </p><p> </p><p>"But, Kid, seriously? <em>Why?</em>" </p><p> </p><p>The shinigami sighed, realizing it was only fair that after Black★Star had poured his heart out to him that he deserved full honesty, "Because that was the first time I ever saw you smile for <em>real.</em> Not your bravado, egotistic smile. Not the smile you give when you're trying to convince everyone that you're fine. It was the first time I saw Black★Star, the man, and not Black★Star, the assassin." </p><p> </p><p>Kid bit his lip, avoiding eye contact with the other- fearing that if he would look up, he'd see Black★Star's expression to be one of confusion and disgust. '<em>Good job, Kid, now you made everything weird. It's not normal to remember every little detail about someone, little less tell them.'</em></p><p> </p><p>His thoughts were interrupted by an oddly gentle touch on his chin, the grip tilting his head up to face the other Meister. </p><p> </p><p>"Well, if that's how you see me, then maybe you'll understand how I see you, Kid." </p><p> </p><p>"What are you on abo-"</p><p> </p><p>Lips. </p><p> </p><p>Black★Star had leaned forward, his hand still on Kid's chin, and pressed his lips against the smaller boy. Kid's eyes widened before closing out of instinct, his heart pounding wildly in his chest. Black★Star's free hand wound its way into locks of black hair while another pair of hands twisted against his shirt. </p><p> </p><p>Kid was the first to pull away, the pale pink dusting his cheeks almost glowing against his pale skin. "I- I honestly don't know what to say." </p><p> </p><p>Black★Star nervously chuckled, sounding breathless as he did so, "If I read the room wrong, I-I can leave and we can pretend this never happened."</p><p> </p><p>"You dumbass," Kid lifted his hands from Black★Star's shirt to tangle in his blue hair, "I don't think you've ever read the room better." </p><p> </p><p>With a slight tug against Black★Star's hair, Kid leaned back up and captured the assassin's lips again. Kid could feel Black★Star smile into the kiss, his hands gently trailing down onto the other's waist with a light touch. </p><p> </p><p>"I'm not made of glass, Star. You can touch me, you know." </p><p> </p><p>Kid didn't really realize what kind of invitation he'd practically given as the calloused hands that were merely hovering on his waist secured their grip. The shinigami was manhandled from his position beside Black★Star to being placed on his lap, his cheeks flushing even darker in response. </p><p> </p><p>Black★Star traced a hand up Kid's spine- eliciting a full-bodied shiver from his actions. "Fuck, Kid," The taller's hand settled on Kid's nape, "You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that."</p><p> </p><p>"Honestly, Black★Star, I would've kissed you at that park if you weren't eating an atrocity to food." </p><p> </p><p>Black★Star snorted in laughter, his hands gently squeezing Kid, "If this is what it takes, I will never eat a salt &amp; vinegar chip ever again as long as it means I can kiss you like this." </p><p> </p><p>Kid tried to hide his grin by shoving his face into Black★Star's shoulder, playfully slapping the other's shoulder. </p><p> </p><p>"You know, Kid, if it wasn't obvious already, I like you... a lot." Black★Star rubbed the back of Kid's head mindlessly, "No homo, though."</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, of course. No homo whatsoever during what is probably the gayest thing we could do." </p><p> </p><p>Black★Star snickered, a mischievous look lighting up his eyes, "Is that a challenge?"</p><p> </p><p>"No, no, no." Kid leaned up to look Black★Star in the eyes, "You are not going to try and see how gay you can get." </p><p> </p><p>"Mm.. suit yourself, Kiddo." </p><p> </p><p>Before Kid could give another smart-ass response, he found himself cut off by a large yawn. </p><p> </p><p>"Can I sleep here tonight?" </p><p> </p><p>Kid smirked, "You really think I was gonna let you go anywhere after this?" </p><p> </p><p>Black★Star just rolled his eyes, holding the smaller against his chest. "Night, cutie."</p><p> </p><p>"We are not starting on petnames, Black★Star," Kid defiantly argued, even though his face blatantly betrayed his sassy remark.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh? But you looked like you liked being complimented, cutie?" </p><p> </p><p>Kid just shut up the assassin with another kiss, and patted his cheek, "Now, sleep. I'm gonna make sure you don't have those dark circles anymore." </p><p> </p><p>"Kiss it better?" </p><p> </p><p>"Maybe in the morning." </p><p> </p><p>Black★Star pouted, only to see Kid's eyes already slipping shut. "The things you do to me, Kid," He whispered before leaving a gentle kiss on his head. </p><p> </p><p>Black★Star would later say that he'd slept like the dead- only to be slapped by the young death god for his cheesy pun. But, honestly, neither one would have it any other way. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>